


Plant Doctor

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Cat is very attached to her houseplant, and it's not doing well. She takes it to a nearby florist for a diagnosis.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Plant Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "One of them has a plant they really care about that isn't doing very well, so they take the plant to a florist for advice?"

Catarina looks at the aspidistra plant on her windowsill. Despite her efforts, it seems to look worse and worse each day.

It’s not a big deal, Cat tells herself. Not a big deal at all.

Except that it _feels_ like a big deal.

This plant’s been with her for several years, moving with her from apartment to apartment. With Catarina’s crazy shift schedule at the hospital, taking care of her aspidistra has become one of the constants of her life.

And now, yet _another_ leaf is yellowing and showing brown spots. Catarina presses on the soil in the pot, checking that it doesn’t seem dry.

She sighs and heads to work, but she can’t help thinking about it during her shift, and she searches for options on her break, trying to figure out the cause of the issue and how to fix it.

It’s not until Cat is on her way home that she sees the sign for Rollins Florist, and she heaves a sigh of relief. Well, a florist would certainly have more ideas about plant health than she does…

Cat heads home and gets the plant. She feels a little silly walking down the street with her arms full of a potted plant, but there are worse things than silliness.

The store bell rings as Cat nudges the door open with her elbow.

“I wondered if you could look at this?” Cat asks, setting the pot on the counter. Her breath catches as she looks up to see a beautiful woman behind the counter.

“Of course,” the woman says, pulling the plant closer. Without needing another word of explanation, the woman carefully prunes the dead leaves, providing a few words of advice and narration as she snips and probes.

Cat maybe falls for her a little bit because of how seriously she takes it and how gentle she is with Cat’s plant.

When the woman is done, she hands Cat a packet of plant food and tells her how to use it.

The next day, Cat’s plant is a vibrant, thriving green, but Cat keeps stopping by the florist with questions and plant updates, finding new excuses to come by until one day, she walks in and can’t think of a single excuse to talk to the gorgeous florist, Dot.

Cat searches for words, then gives up entirely.

“You know what?” she says, laughing. “No more excuses. You’re lovely, and I want to get to know you better. Do you want to grab a coffee sometime?”

Dot’s smile lights up her entire face.

“I thought you’d never ask…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter :)


End file.
